Today's the day
by DanshiDerp
Summary: "He had decided, after months of deliberation, planning, self-loathing and worrying, he would do what he knew in his heart he desired more than anything in the world. Today was the day that he was going to tell Sinbad he was in love with him." - WARNING - contains SinJu.


Ja'far smiled to himself as both happiness and nerves threatened to burst out of his chest along with his hammering heart. He scooped up the scrolls of parchment that littered his desk and tidied them away on a shelf of his bookcase, taking a brief moment to allow himself to feel proud of his swiftness in completing his king's legal work alone. He let out a shuddering sigh as a bubble of anticipation rose in his chest and up his throat.

_Today was the day_.

He had decided, after months of deliberation, planning, self-loathing and worrying, he would do what he knew in his heart he desired more than anything in the world. It had been Aladdin, Ali Baba and Morgiana's involvement in their lives that had given the young man the bravery to overcome his inner turmoil and just go for it. Really, what was the absolute worst that could possibly happen? Sinbad would never dismiss him for something like this; even if the king didn't respond in the way Ja'far hoped, then nothing more than hideous embarrassment could come from this. Sinbad would never tell anyone or ever make him feel stupid or worthless.

_Today was the day that he was going to tell Sinbad he was in love with him_.

It wasn't a shameful thing to love another man; homosexuality was witnessed and accepted in Sindria as well as every other country Ja'far had ever travelled to. The silver-haired man recalled many a gay couple, both men and women, as he almost skipped down the corridor, his heart feeling lighter than he could ever remember it feeling.

He was almost completely sure that Sinbad was going to return his feelings. Had the king not expressly declared, on more than one occasion, that he never intended to take a wife, and that the citizens of Sindria were already his children? Sure, the man enjoyed the company of fine-looking women, particularly when drunk, but he had also made more than his fair share of passes at Ja'far and, unsurprisingly, now that Ja'far thought about it, Sharrkan. Just because Sinbad didn't shout his mouth off about his preferences didn't mean that the assassin could rule out the possibility that his king also liked men. He himself had never had a preference, instead opting out of tiresome things such as romance and sexual activities. How was he supposed to dedicate his life to the king of the seven seas whilst engaging in relationships elsewhere? Masrur shared the same viewpoint, as did most of the other generals.

But now, he could share all of the things he had previously missed out on with his king, Sinbad, the man who was sure to envelop him in his arms and kiss him deeply, telling him he had felt the same way for years...

Ja'far did not pause to knock on Sinbad's bedroom door, as was customary; he was far too eager to tell Sinbad all that he felt.

The broad smile on his freckled face fell from his lips faster than a bolt of lightning. The sight he was greeted with was not one he had ever, even in his wildest dreams, imagined.

Sinbad was sat naked on his huge bed, his legs spread before him as _Judal_ sat on his lap, slick with sweat and in the deepest throes of passion. Sinbad's strong hands were holding the black Magi's legs up to his chest, spread wide, his tan chest pressed flush against the younger man's pale back, as he thrust into him with such a force that it was a wonder that Judal wasn't bleeding. As Ja'far watched in complete dumbstruck horror, Judal's eyes met his as the Magi's hips snapped forward and his back arched away from the king's, his voice ripped from his throat in a low cry as he orgasmed over himself and the bedsheets. Judal smiled across the large room at Ja'far, silently gloating and sated, as Sinbad bit into the curve of his neck to his shoulder as he came too with a deep, hard thrust.

Sinbad didn't see Ja'far standing at the doorway, nor did he see him leave with tears forming in his eyes, and Judal certainly wasn't about to stop and tell him.

* * *

I just want to say, I don't dislike Ja'far or SinJa or anything! This was written to try and get me back into writing fanfiction. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
